


burning like a phoenix

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slight Touch Starvation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman gets a hug.





	burning like a phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> writing this for an anon prompt! 
> 
> "can i request roman getting a hug, like, a full on embrace where the other person puts their hand in JUST the right place and its all just 👌👌💯💯, and then roman immediately bursts into tears bc he hasnt had a hug like this (or a hug at all) in like, years."

Roman listens to the sound of Patton joyfully singing Disney songs as he bakes yet another batch of chocolate chip cookies (hopefully not burnt this time, as Patton is easily distracted, even around things like the oven). He knows he could get a hug if he went out there. He could get a hug and a listening ear and an outpouring of sympathy like the rushing tide of a waterfall.

But Roman feels like a pressure cooker about to explode, and he _can't_ do that to _Patton_. Not after last time. He accidentally made him cry and what's worse is, Logan thought he did it on purpose. He cleared it up in the end, but he's not about to do _that_ again.

Logan is also out. He's thoughtful and he's good at getting to the precise heart of a problem, but Roman doesn't need that. He needs-

Well, he needs a hug. He needs someone to hold him like he's the only thing in the universe to them, like his well-being is so important to them, it radiates from their very being.

But he can't ask for that. It would be demanding. He would be asking for something no one's willing to give. Not that he can blame them. He's not that important, no matter how he pretends to himself.

"Roman, you're fretting so hard, I could feel it in my room," Virgil says, appearing on his bed. Roman startles, nearly drawing his sword (and wouldn't that be a fine thing, drawing his sword on his _boyfriend_).

"I apologize, my fair knightmare," Roman says, managing to convert his alarm into a short bow. "I didn't mean to affect you."

"What's wrong?" Virgil asks, pulling his knees up and looping his arms around them. His shoes are missing.

"I suppose I'm just in a creative slump," Roman demurs. "It's stressful, you know? I want to have only the best ideas for Thomas."

"Right," Virgil nods. "But I already know that's not all of it. So come on, Ro. What is it?"

Roman hesitates. But Virgil's eyes are so steady, so warm, he can't help but spill the truth.

"I want a hug," Roman whispers. "But- but not just any hug. I wish I could have a hug that made me feel..." He hesitates again, not sure how to fill in the blank.

"Safe," Virgil suggests softly. Roman nods.

"Come here," Virgil says, uncurling. Roman takes slow, creeping steps until finally, he's standing in front of Virgil.

"I suppose I should stand up," Virgil says, with a slight smile. Roman's eyes widen a little. Virgil slouches so much he always forgets that Virgil's actually the tallest of them all. It's not a massive difference, but it's still noticeable.

"Here, Ro," Virgil murmurs, holding out his arms. Roman steps into Virgil's embrace and immediately melts against the anxious side. He's surprisingly warm, and the hoodie only adds to it.

"It will be okay," Virgil says, his voice soft and soothing. "I promise." One arm presses against his back, hand splayed out against his spine, while the other hand slips up and cradles his skull.

Roman bursts into tears. Surprised, Virgil makes to pull away, but Roman clutches onto Virgil's shirt, desperately clinging on, and Virgil subsides, slowly carding his fingers through Roman's hair and rubbing tiny circles on his back. Every worry disappears, evaporating like the evanescent fluff of cotton candy.

"Thank you," Roman finally whispers. "I'm sorry. I haven't had a hug like that in...a while." His sinuses feel stuffed with cotton and his throat aches, but he feels better than he has in a long time.

"You don't need to apologize," Virgil says, kissing his temple. "You needed that. Would you- would you like to cuddle?" Roman smiles.

"I'd like nothing better," he says.


End file.
